Echo of the rain
by September Wolf
Summary: Gypsy was abandoned as a pup and raised by a hunter. But one night when she meets a he-wolf, everything changes. He tells her about Paradise and the sudden calling comes to her... Will Gramps find out what Gypsy actually is and how will he react? OCxOC
1. Howling within me

**- ****Chapter ****1 ****-**

**Howling within me.**

Days, months and years have past since my pack left me for dead in the long grass next to the rushing and crashing waters of the river's waterfall. Memories of my mother's upset green eyes looking back at me, her only baby left of the litter now being left alone to face the cold, cruel and unfair world all alone. I tried getting up, but my legs were still limp and wobbly from my young age. My soft whimpering effected her as she tried coming back to save me, but the Alpha of the pack snapped at her and she was dragged away. Minutes passed and they were eventually out of my sight, but my mother's sorrowful wailing still could be heard in the distance. Hours passed and I began to grow hungry and scared as the wild's sounds could be heard all around me. Slowly I crawled closer and closer to the moving waters, I didn't know it was Death starring me in my just opened eyes and so I fell in. Its waters sucked the breathe out of me and it would have been the end of my just started life if it wasn't for him… Gramps...

**Present time****: ****Three years later after the event.**

"That a girl, Gypsy! Drag em' out!" My owner cried out as he pointed his shotgun at the rabbit hole.

I dug deeper and deeper into the quivering rabbit's barrow, obeying his orders gladly. Dust and sand flew around everywhere, now I was so close to my kill that I felt the frightened rabbit's breathe on my paws. Uttering a victorious bark, my fangs fastened around my prey's neck and its body went limp after a few minutes as it gave out its last breathe of life. Dragging its body out, I presented it at my owner's feet and lay down. "Good girl, Gypsy. It's a plump one." He praised me and patted my head with affection.

I smiled my doggish' smile and lolled my tongue out in exhaustion. After visiting more burrows and doing the same task of hunting, we walked home. My owner carried two rabbits on his shoulder and I carried two rabbits on my back as we walked back towards the cottage. It wasn't far to walk and a few minutes later we entered the cottage. The door, like always, creaked open, and smelt of the Wild and of Pine. I walked over to my basket and lay in it. My owner knelt down by the fireplace, started the fire and adjusted the coals, making the fire grow. He starred into the flames for a few seconds, most probably day dreaming and then looked at me. Ruffling up my black fur, he smiled down at me and his grey eyes looked into my green eyes. Then he got up and went into the kitchen.

"What do ya want for sups' girl?" He asked and opened the fridge door.

I started wagging my tail and got up. I stretched for a bit and then padded towards him. Looking into the fridge, I spotted some bacon, and sausages, and so I pulled both the packets out and handed it to him.

"Bacon and sausages eh? You are gana' drive me out of food and home one day." He sighed out and I whined at him. "Ok, ok. You can get your way tonight you funny girl." He chuckled and patted my head.

Wagging my tail again, I watched him switch on the stove, open the packets and place the tender meat on a pan. Minutes passed and the smell of the meat was delicious and made me drool a bit as I sat next to him. He switched off the stove and put the meat into my bowl.

"There you go. Say thank you to your Gramps." He told me as he smiled down at me and knelt down. I placed my paw onto his knee and licked his face as I whined lovingly. "Down pretty lady, down! Eat your supper so we can go onto the porch." He ordered and got up. I looked at him and then went to the food bowl. Leaning my snout into the bowl I began to eat my food quickly. When I was done, I looked up and saw Gramps reading under the lamplight. Walking over to him, I nudged him and looked at the door.

"Ok, I'm coming." He told me and placed his book on the coffee table. I trotted to the door, started pushing the door forward and then I slide through the open gap I made.

"Clever girl, Gypsy. You beat me to it!" He said as he followed me outside. As I sat down on the wooden porch, Gramps lighted the outside lamp and sat down in his camping chair. I looked at him fondly, sat next to him and then looked to the sky. It's colour was pitch black, but the stars shined so bright. Floating around in the air, they circled the ghostly sickle moon and covered almost every corner of the night-time sky. Golden orbs could be seen all around us, watching us, blinking sometimes as they hid in the bushes. I sniffed the air and smelt the scent of rodents foraging around in the bushes. I lay my head against my paws again, deciding to rather ignore the golden eyes that stalked our presence. Gramps also spotted the eyes watching us and so he observed them closely. Suddenly there was a ruffle in the bushes as a shadow swooped down towards the golden eyes. Scuffling, and screeching then could be heard and the shadow flew up and perched onto a Pine Tree branch. I looked up and saw a Barn Owl feeding upon a now dead rat. Law of nature and the food cycle. Eat or be eaten is the wild's proud law.

"Well I'll be danged. That happened so quickly!" Gramps said in amazement and clapped his hands together as he looked up at the eating bird of prey. I flattened my ears and looked down.

'Humans are so strange, Gramps sees this every day yet he is always is amazed.' I thought for a moment and then perked up my ears suddenly. I heard a call for help in the distance. Gramps also heard it, but in a different way and so he rushed inside to grab his shotgun. The call for help was from a beast he hated with a passion. But to me I heard a howl from a brother...

**New story, may be simular to Quent and Blue, but it's my own story and the characters of this chapter are mine too. It is a bit short, I know but the next chapter will be much longer. I hope my readers enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Goodnight everyone. =)**

**Love lady Amber**

**P.S**** Please review my story!**


	2. Our history and blood

**- ****Chapter ****2**** -**

**Our history and blood.**

A lean, silver wolf ran through the forest as he quietly hid behind a large oak tree. Moving his head around the corner slowly, he looked to see if he was still being followed. He let out his breath slowly in a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Adjusting his headset a voice came blaring at him. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET US AT H.Q AN HOUR AGO, DRAKE. WHERE ARE YOU?!" A female voice yelled through the headset at him.

"I was attacked by that plush toy of a wolf again, Storm. Had to deal with his puppy warriors." Drake replied into the headset, smiling and opening his sky blue eyes to see wolves advancing on him. "I'll be right there, Storm. Need to put these puppies to sleep." Drake said, wearing a cocky smile and closed his eyes again. The wolves came closer towards him, snarling and growling menacingly at him.

"Where is dear old Charles? I would love him to see me taking down his so-called 'best fighters'. Drake chuckled at the wolves and bit one square in the chest as it lunged at him.

"Surrender now and you won't get hurt." One of the wolves snarled at him.

"Heh… Now where is the fun in that?" Drake asked mockingly, jumped into the oak tree and tried to avoid being shot by two of the wolves in their human forms.

"Cowards, you are really that pathetic to use guns instead of fangs? You have no pride in yourselves." Drake snarled out at the two wolves and threw another wolf to the ground as it jumped into the tree.

"Do you have a brain or are you just brawn?! Use the device that Wayne gave you!" Storm shouted out through the headset at Drake in a highly annoyed tone.

"Alright, alright. Cool your tail off." Drake laughed and pulled an electrocution device out. Jumping out the tree, he smiled mockingly at the growling wolves and waved at them.

"I'm giving you till the count of three to run away while you can before I press this red button. This button will electrocute you all to death." Drake explained in a cheesy voice and the wolves stopped snarling and cocked their heads.

"One…" Drake started the countdown, and then out of now where I jumped from behind him and snarled at these other wolves. The other wolves randomly began to run off and a few seconds later, dust flew around everywhere and the wolves were gone. As the dust settled, Drake's jaw dropped as he stared at the beautiful black wolf in front of him. "Looks like I didn't have to press the button after all, you scared them away all on your own." Drake directed to me in awe. I didn't turn around, but growling could be heard coming from my muzzle. Suddenly I turned around and snapped at his neck viciously. Drake dodged and looked taken back as I vanished into the darkness of the night.

"Gramps will kill you wolves off, so I suggest you leave now." I snarled into the wolf's ear. He jumped back in shock; he didn't even hear me approach. I began to walk away when he was now human and stood in front of me. He wore a pair of jeans, a black punk jacket and a black top underneath the jacket. He had pale skin, sky blue eyes and had silver, spiky hair. He also had a device by his ear. It was a headset. I stumbled back and looked around for the he-wolf, but he was gone.

"Who are you looking for?" The human asked with a puzzled look. I walked up to the human, tail wagging and licked the man's hand. But then I smelt wolf on him. He laughed at my face and clutched his side as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I growled at him and backed away slowly.

"The look on your face was priceless. Like really! You act like a dog!" Drake laughed hard and a voice was shouting at him through his headset. He ignored the shouting and carried on laughing.

"I-I am a dog, not a wolf." I stammered and my eyes widened as the human, right before my eyes, turned into the arrogant male wolf from before. He stopped laughing and started shaking his head at me.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. The little she-wolf doesn't even know what she is. Listen, sunshine you are a wolf. Don't degrade yourself to a simple dog form." He told me, as he looked at me kindly. I looked down and thought about the option of being a wolf.

'This guy is a total nutter, a crack-jack too. It's all written in his face. But maybe he is right… Maybe I am a wolf, it is possible too and after all, this is the forest where Gramps found me… Oh what is Gramps gana' say?!' I thought desperately and then looked up at the he-wolf.

"Who are you and why are you in the forest?" I asked him sternly and locked my eyes with his.

"DRAKE, DANG IT, WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T MAKE ME SET A SEARCH PARTY ON YOU!" Storm shouted at him and the male wolf's eyes shut as a loud 'BANG' echoed through his ears of a door being slammed.

"The names Drake Wilde and I am the leader of a large pack, a group if you want to call it, called Hell Hounds. We are searching for Paradise and I should be getting back to H.Q now." He replied and looked at me once again. "And just who are you?" He asked sheepishly and approached me.

"My names Gypsy and what is Paradise?" I asked silently and as I spoke the word 'Paradise' a wonderful feeling spread through my body.

"You really have been living your life as a house pet, eh, Gypsy? No matter, I will make you and mould you into what you really are. Paradise is what every wolf, no matter what personality, gender or age, tries to find. Paradise is the new world. Paradise is a world without poverty, humans, pollution or destruction. Paradise is heaven…" Drake finished off proudly and his stance looked… WOW! I looked at Drake and I feeling came to me. I must be a wolf because I now wanted to find Paradise and go with him.

**Chapter break:**

(Gypsy) Hello there folks! I am sure you are all wondering if I am going to leave Gramps and go with the he-wolf of my dreams, yes?

(Drake) Pssssh, of course you are. Just look at me! ~Flexes muscles~

(Gypsy) ~Pushes Drake over and rolls my eyes~ Well if some of you are, then you will just have to read on and see if I do or do not leave him!

(Drake) ~Falls to the ground and stays there, but is now reading something.~ Hey! Why must I be kind to her in the next scene? Somebody fix this script! This scene isn't suiting my bad boy, wolfiness'! ~starts ripping script up with my fangs~

(Gypsy) ~Shakes head and pins Drake to the ground~ Amber worked her arse off on our script. Say sorry now, Drake!

(Drake) Ya, ya she-wolf, Gypsy character. ~Makes puppy dog eyes and pushes the she-wolf off me~ I'm sorry Lady Amber.

(Gypsy) ~Chases Drake, eyes flaming as movie equipment falls to the ground as I chase him~

(Drake) That's all we have time for today. On with the story! ~Starts running away from Gypsy~

**End of chapter break.**

"Paradise…" I said slowly and then tried picturing the new world and how it would be to live there. Drake observed me and then started walking away shortly after.

"Where are going?!" I shouted and ran after him.

"To H.Q, I told you I had to go." He answered and disappeared into the night.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" I shouted to him and heard him stop in his tracks.

"Do you really want to give up your old life for something you have just found? That seems a bit strange and selfish." He replied. I looked at the ground and remembered all the good times I had with Gramps. It was selfish that I wanted to leave him for my personal gain, but I am a wolf now…

'How will he take it when he finds that out?' I thought and fixed my mind on what I wanted to do.

"Well?" Drake questioned impatiently.

"Yes, I want to start over, Drake. All my life I have been living as a house-dog and all my life I knew I was something much greater. You opened the doors of my mind and I want to be a real wolf. Gramps has given me the best years of my life, but if I go with you, I can realize my true potential! Is that really selfish of me?" I asked silently and prepared to hear 'yes' coming out of Drake's mouth.

"Fair enough. Lets rock and roll!" Drake commanded in a general voice and started walking away again. I ran up to him and suddenly stopped. A voice echoed through the night, and it sounded in vain and very worried.

"GYPSY! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL? DANGIT LEAVE THAT CRITTER ALONE AND COME HOME!" Gramps called to me in the distance. I didn't turn around, but faced Drake and whimpered. A tear trickled down my black furred chin and I whipped it away.

"I'm sorry, Gramps…" I whispered and then looked ready to move. "Let's go." I said uneasily and then we began to run through the forest, not realizing Gramps saw me run away with Drake into the night. And that is when Gramps vowed he would find me and bring me home once again… Even if it meant killing every wolf in sight...

**Hard choice Gypsy made there... I wonder if I shouldn't spice things up a little and bring the old wolf's rain cast back? Hmmm... We will just have to see then, won't we? ~Giggles evilly~ But I do hope my readers enjoyed this chapter! I spent 6 hours on it! But it was wroth it. Any way... Until the next chapter everyone. =)**

**Love lady Amber**

**P.S: Review my story!**


	3. A family of misfits

**- ****Chapter ****3 ****-**

**A family of misfits.**

It was still night as we ran and ran through the un-disturbed forest ground. It felt like we had been running for hours on end and finely we came into a small clearing. I looked around with a puzzled glance. "There is nothing here." I said while I still looked confused to which Drake just grinned.

"Stand right here." Drake said and motioned his tail for me to stand next to him. "Take us down, Storm." Drake said into his headset. The ground around Drake and I suddenly began to seemingly disappear as the platform we were standing on lowered to the ground.

"So how did the operation go, bro? And who is this?" A black and grey wolf asked as she approached us.

"A complete success, Storm. Charles didn't even know what hit him. Oh and this is Gypsy… She came and helped me out a bit with Charles's henchmen." Drake introduced as he smiled and pulled out a small box. Inside it was a black, smooth stone.

"Welcome to H.Q, Gypsy. This is where the Hell Hound group lives and organizes our thoughts in getting to Paradise! I am sure you will feel right at home." Storm added with a smile. I stood there for a moment and returned the smile. Then she took the small box from Drake and held it in her fangs.

"I am sure I will." I replied silently and looked up to see a huge monitor screen with six different areas of land on it. Then next to it was a smaller monitor, which showed H.H on it in bold black and crimson letters. "This place is amazing!" I told them excitedly and ran to towards the monitor screen. Looking over an edge, wolves and humans walked hurriedly towards where ever they wanted to go. Some wolves went through little doggy door flaps, leading to more rooms. And some humans walked into elevators, which were transparent and went up and down to different building levels. "Humans and wolves live together? Wow!" I said in awe as I starred down at the busy figures below me.

"If you think that's amazing, wait till you see the hunting grounds." Drake winked at me and turned into his human form as an old man walked up to us. The old man smiled and waved at us.

"Hello, papa, this is Gypsy." Drake introduced me to him with a pleasant smile. "Gypsy, this is our father Louis." He said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I replied humbly and started wagging my tail. He glanced at me and then a wide smile spread on his wrinkled, grey, furry face.

"The pleasure is all mine dear! Son have you shown our guest her room yet?" Louis asked then sat next to me.

"Err about that… Father I am joining her into the pack." Drake replied in a stern voice and then looked at me, smiling.

"Ah I see, son. But you have to give her a room still." Louis replied in a cheerful, booming voice and then Storm walked up to me.

"She can share a room with me! You won't mind, will you, Gypsy?" Storm asked quickly and her eyes showed her excitement.

"Of course not!! Don't make me be of trouble to you all… Please you are doing so much for a stranger like me." I replied in an innocent voice and looked at the ground with my ears lowered.

"You? Trouble us? Nah…" Drake laughed loudly as he clutched his side.

"Drake Wilde! Don't be like that with our new member!" Louis said in a stern voice.

"Then it's settled! Gypsy you're bunking with me." Storm winked and yipped playfully. I smiled at her and looked round to see a white wolf approaching us.

"Gosh! We need to get that pluming fixed… I could barely wash my fur." The wolf said in an annoyed motion to Drake. Louis began to sniff the air and gave a stern look over to the wolf's direction.

"Sydney, when last did you have a proper bath?" Louis asked in a concerned voice, causing Sydney to blush.

"Dad! What type of question is that to ask in front of a new wolf?" Sydney huffed and her tail swished around in irritation. Louis looked at her sheepishly and looked down.

"We will talk another time young lady." He said in a low, strict voice. Drake looked at Sydney with a smug look and closed his eyes.

"Next time you may want to take a bath or clean yourself up a bit better before I bring my girl friends home… Once a month maybe for your sake instead of once a year." Drake said, laughing loudly causing Sydney to beat red from embarrassment and begin to chase him, leaving me with a 'who, what, where, how?!' expression on my face.

"DRAKE I SWEAR YOU ARE SO DEAD NEXT TIME!" Sydney yelled at him, nipping his tail several times making him yelp out as he ran away from her. I smiled at this and remembered myself as a cub. Louis face pawed himself and looked at me with an embarrassed look.

"Kids… If you will just give me a moment, Gypsy." Louis asked, turning to Drake who was being chased around in circles by Storm and Sydney. "CUT IT OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU! DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU OVER MY KNEE AND TAN YOUR FURRY HIDES!" Louis yelled out in a angry, fatherly tone, which caused them to stop in a mid-run and lower their ears. Louis shook his head and looked at me again. "I guess I should show you your room. Come on Storm." Louis ordered as and began leading me away.

"Wait! Father can I show her their room?" Drake asked pleadingly, trotting up to us and glaring at Storm. Who just laughed at him and growled playfully at him.

"Go ahead, son, but no more fighting!" Louis snapped and then walked away, Storm and Sydney following him. Drake sighed and then looked at me.

"Follow me, sunshine." He winked playfully and then we began walking through the hallways. Portraits of wolves and humans, most probably generations before Drake, filled the walls and lanterns were alit, making the portraits glow from their light. We walked into a round room. In the middle of this room was a large, golden statue of two wolves with a man holding a spear. He looked ancient and rugged with the wolves at his side. Still portraits covered these walls. We walked around the statue and then I saw nine doors. "Here we are." Drake said, pushing open the fifth door to the right gently. I walked into the room and smelt flowers. Strong, pleasant, yet I don't know... Beautiful maybe? You can't smell beauty but these flowers smelt so wonderful! There was no tile floor but a grass covered land. I looked up and there was a blue sky with sparrows and other birds flying around. A golden sun shined down and trees swaying in the winds gentle breeze. Further on, a rocky path next to a moving brook led to a large cave.

"This is Storm's room?!" I gasped out in amazement and began running towards the cave. The grass was so soft and I began to roll in it. Then I smiled up at Drake in embarrassment. He merely smiled meekly at me with his eyes closed in his human form. "Hey... How do you do that?" I asked suddenly, starring at him.

"Do what?" Drake asked, opening one eye to look at me as he shrugged.

"Turn into a human when you are a wolf?" I rephrased my question carefully as I looked at him.

"Oh, this? All wolves can do it. It just comes naturally." Drake replied in thought and closed his eyes. "Just picture yourself as one I guess."

"If you say so..." I replied, rolling my eyes and then tried picturing myself as a human. It took some time to get it right, but I knew I was human when Drake looked thunder struck and fell over. "Well... How do I look?" I asked silently as I looked at my hands. He got up, mouth a gap and led me to the brook. I looked down and gasped. A woman with brown, straight hair looked up at me. She had bright green eyes and tan skin. She wore thigh high black boots, a pair of white shorts and a black, tummy showing jacket that also didn't have any sleeves. She also wore three black bangles on her left wrist. This woman looking up at me, was well, me...?! "I'm- I'm.." I stammered in shock as I admired myself.

"You're bloody sexy!" Drake gasped as he looked at me with gigantic eyes. I placed a hand on my blushing cheek and rubbed it gently.

"I know!" I gasped out as I rubbed my cheek. Drake placed a hand on my shoulder as his eyes roamed my body. "Stop starring! Now!" I snapped and threw his hand off me.

"Sorry... Your just so beautiful... Not that you weren't in your true form!" He added quickly and looked down.

"Nice save." I said silently as I got up and stretched. "Now how do I turn back?" I asked, smiling innocently at him. Drake looked at me for a moment before a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Figure it out."

**Chapter break:**

(Gypsy) I'm digging my new curves! ~giggles and looks at the drooling Drake~

(Drake) Heh... You're not that sexy. ~Gulps and feels my nose grow an inch or two~

(Gypsy) Liar. ~Rolls my eyes and takes out my script~ Hello folks!

(Drake) It's great to have you all back. ~Reads that line from the script without emotion~

(Gypsy) ~Rolls my eyes again~ Well it's letter time! ~Cheering can be heard around the room as I take out a stack of letters~

(Drake) Let me do the first one!! ~Snatches a letter and begins to read it~ Oi! What type of question is 'Does Drake like Gypsy'?

(Gypsy) A very clever one. ~Blushes slightly and takes out another letter~

(Drake) ~Writes a reply and doesn't let Gypsy read it~

(Gypsy) ~Ignores Drake and begins to read out the letter in my hand~ Dear Gypsy: "Where were you born and why were you living with an old man?" Err... Kid... If you read the first chapter you will see I was born in the forest and my reason for living with Gramps. ~Smiles and starts ripping up the letter~

(Drake) And that is all we have time for today. Until next time everybody. ~Is reading from my script without emotion again~

(Gypsy) ~Sighs and knocks the studios camera down onto Drake~ Oh brother.

**End of chapter break**

Drake and I looked into each others eyes for what seemed to be eternity... Not saying a single word as our eyes locked onto each other. After what seemed to be forever, Drake cleared his throat and smiled at me nervously. "You just picture yourself as a wolf again..." He answered my question from before and turned into his true form. Blushing slightly I looked down and turned into my wolf form again.

"Oh..." I replied silently as I looked down as I blushed red as cherries. Drake smirked at this and sat next to me, dipping his tail into the brooks water.

"Well, it's late. I should leave you to rest." Drake said silently as time went by and got up to leave.

"Wait, can't you stay with me tonight?" I asked pleadingly as I turned into my human form and looked up at him. Drake looked down at me with a smile and sat down next to me again.

"Sure." He replied and turned into his human form. Minutes went by and I fell asleep with my head leaning agents Drake's shoulder. Drake looked down at me and moved my hair behind my ears as he smiled at me. "Gypsy... You don't know how happy you have made me... I don't want to be alone any more... Gypsy, I think I have fallen for you." Drake whispered silently into my ears and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep by me. Yet he didn't realize Storm was there, smiling as she heard his confession to Gypsy and she went into her cave to sleep.

**Sorry everyone, I am gana cut the chapter there sadly. I think I rushed the sparks between Gypsy and Drake a bit, but it still came out right! After all, I am only 13. And I think Drake and Gypsy make a cute couple. Any way... If you like my story, please review it! I really need to read some pleasant ones to carry on this story. Thanks everyone, tata! =)**

**Love lady Amber**


	4. HELP!

**HELP!!! !!! !!!**

**Everyone I have major writers block and it is making me really depressed!**

**I don't know what to write and it is really frustrating!!! !!! Please if you have any ideas for me, hand them over. It is not your duty, I know, but just help me out a little. Please... :(**

**Kindest regards.**

**Love lady Amber. **


	5. An enemy's fangs

**- ****Chapter ****4 ****-**

**An enemy's fangs.**

**Part 1.**

**(A.N) THIS IS A FLASH BACK AND A DREAM!**

A young man, maybe in his 30's walked through the streets of Oakland village. "Hey Mr. Wilde!" Three children greeted as he came by.

"Hey Kiddies!" Louis waved as he smiled down at them warmly. The children ran away, laughing and giggling as they chased one another in their game of tag. Louis walked on in a steady pace towards his home, greeting friends and the other town's residence as he came by. As Louis looked into the distance, a very menacing dark cloud approached the village. And it was coming towards them at a very fast rate…

Louis looked in horror as the clouds came closer and closer. Inside them, a Noble's ship hid. Louis spotted them and then tried to call out. Trying to tell everyone to run, but his voice seemed lost and he could not warn anyone. The children continued playing their game as the Noble's came closer towards the village. Louis continued to try and call out. But still his voice was on mute. Louis then looked up to see the Noble's fleet right above him and then he started to run. A huge, red beam of light then hit the town and screams filled the air. Louis looked at himself with confusion, as he was seemingly unharmed. Then he looked around to see the town burning in the lasers flames. Dogs, and humans screamed and howled in agony as they began to burn to death in the flames. An ominous, horrid laughter could be heard in the back round and then it got louder and louder. Then a sudden bright light blinded Louis as he was sucked up into the ship and then he blacked out…

Waking up to find himself strapped to a table in a laboratory room, Louis struggled to free himself but it was useless. The next moment the door to the room opened and a figure approached him. "You were not able to save them, Louis Wilde. You weren't strong enough... But with this, I, Charles, will make you stronger." The man said, holding up a vial with a long, sharp needle at the end of it.

"Please… No! I don't want to change!" Louis shouted at the top of his lungs but Charles continued to walk up to him with the vial, smiling evilly. When he reached Louis, he knelt over and began to lower his hand towards Louis's side. "Please! No! I don't want to change! I want to be human! I want to be normal!" Louis yelled out, but Charles ignored him and began to cackle loudly. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Louis screamed as the needle penetrated his skin and dug into his flesh. A sudden tingly feeling went over him and he felt different now. "What have you done to me?!" Louis snapped and felt his, not teeth, but now fangs clench.

"My beautiful creation… I have turned you into a perfect wolf specimen." Charles said, petting Louis's head, then chuckled like a maniac and melted into the shadows.

"NOOOOO!!!" Louis howled out in anger and sorrow as Charle's laughed evilly in the back round.

Louis suddenly sat up in his bed, still screaming the last word of his dream out loud and looked around with a panicked expression on his face as he panted loudly when he finished screaming. Beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead onto his black duvet. Then he realized it was only a nightmare. "That same dream… It is going to give me a heart attack one day." Louis said to himself as he placed his head agents his paws and sighed loudly.

--

A few moments later the bedroom door opened and Louis's wife walked through it with a worried glance at him. "I heard you screaming in your sleep! Is everything alright Dear?" She asked in a concerned voice as she nuzzled him.

"I'm fine, Maria. It's just that danged nightmare again! It is gana' kill me one day." Louis sighed heavily and placed his head against Maria's back. Maria licked her mate's ear and then heard someone approaching their room. Then there was a knock on the door and a gruff 'come in' from Louis.

"Morning Mum and Dad! Time for the- woah… Who died?" A red wolf asked testily with an eyebrow raised.

"Your Dad has been having those horrible dreams again! I just don't understand why he doesn't see a doctor." Maria growled slightly and then looked at her son with a pained expression on her face.

"Dad, Big D, just let me check you out and I will sort out those bad bugs in your head, free of charge! And you just might feel high afterwards!" He said in a low tone and winked at his dad.

"Wayne Wilde! You aren't suggesting to drug me, are you?!" Louis boomed as he glanced at his son in shock. Wayne quickly lowered his ears and backed up.

"No, no! Of course not! Well-err… I'll be seeing ya!" Wayne replied meekly and began to walk away.

"Come here right now young cub! What where you trying to say before?" Louis demanded an answer as he shifted his grey, mangled tail.

"It's time for the morning announcement." Wayne replied silently, looking down quickly, then left his mother and father's room in a hurry. Louis began to shake his head and got up.

"Well I best be going now my pet, Drake and Kiba need to do a job for me." Louis said gently, licked Maria's muzzle and left her alone in the room.

"Men... Always too busy to spend some time with their ladies." Maria sighed and then walked out to go do the washing.

(Break)

I opened my eyes dreamily as I woke up from my deep, peaceful sleep. The brook's water still moved about and its sound was enchanting with the birds singing their morning prays in the distance. The room's morning sunlight prickled my human skin and made it so warm. I yawned slightly and looked down to see myself in a Drake's arms. I sudden blush swept across my human face and a panicked expression over toke me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" I shouted out and fell down. Pressing myself up with my hands against the lush, green grass underneath me and I stared at Drake with a shocked look. Drake stirred and then closed his eyes again as he smiled at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" He greeted happily and then opened his eyes to look at me. "What's wrong? You look like you have seen and fallen in love with a ghost?" Drake said with an astonished glance at me and then tried to recall what he did wrong. Then it hit him. "Yo-you he-heard everything I said last night?!" He gasped and hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his right hand.

"Nooo... What aren't you telling me, Drake? And you better talk or I am gonna make you howl like a puppy dog!" I hissed and clenched my fists, showing a warning glance at him. He then suddenly got up, dusted himself off and looked down at me with an annoyed look.

"I-I'm not scared of you," He retorted in an outraged voice and eyed my fist. "How dare you even think the Alpha of H.H is gonna bow down to some female! After all, why should a male of my ranking be scared of some female?" He snorted and placed his hands by his neck. Then closed his eyes and began to walk towards the now empty cave.

"YOU SEXIST, COCKY, JERK! ANY FEMALE COULD WHIP YOU WHERE YOU STAND AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN SEE IT COMING!" I shouted in anger and bounded towards him.

"Oh! So it's gana' be like that then, is it? Show me if you are this 'any female' that can beat me in a battle!" He growled playfully and stood in a defensive stance right out side the cave.

"You should really take this seriously, because if you lose, you will live with this embarrassment for the rest of your miserable, cocky life!" I snarled and leaped next to him. He gasped as the sudden movement of my foot tripped him and then he rolled into the cave.

"You're cheating!" He said with a horrified look on his face as I leaned against the cave wall with my eyes closed.

"No, I am just better than you." I replied and smirked.

"You're right... Maybe you are better than me..." He said silently, which caused me to open my eyes and look at him.

"You really mean that?" I asked with a confused look.

"No." He replied with humour in his tone of voice and suddenly dragged me down. I didn't react quick enough and by the time I knew what was happening, I was underneath him. Our eyes locked with each other, which caused us both to smile and I felt my cheeks get warm.

"That was a dirty trick..." I whispered as I smiled and looked away. He then slowly moved a strand of my hair, that was in my eyes, behind my left ear and looked down at me sweetly.

"Oh was it now... Your move Princess." He winked and continued to smile as he pinned me down onto the cold, cave floor. I was about to reply when a sudden beep filled the air and Louis's embodied voice could be heard above us. Sounding like he was perched upon the cave's roof, but some how I knew he wasn't there.

"Good morning everyone! Well today I am going to start this morning's announcement off by saying I hope you all had a soundless, peaceful sleep, and that you are all bright and ready for this beautiful day! Well moving on to calling Drake, Hige and Kiba to the hunting grounds. Please be there promptly. And Hige, please don't be three hours late this time. We can't handle you raiding the kitchen that long again. Moving on to the tasks for today... The Silver Shadow group please go to the lounge and discuss Enemy 0.1, you know who that is and will Wayne Wilde please go to fix the front fountain. It is squirting your apprentice and he is soaked to the bone. That is all everyone!" Louis finished off cheerfully and then there were two more beeps, then nothing more.

"I wonder if it's important..." Drake remarked curiously as he got off me. He looked up at the cave's ceiling with a depressed glance and then clenched his fist. I merely looked at him, got up, dusted myself off and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Drake... Is there something wrong?" I asked gently and then gasped as he suddenly growled. Not sure if he was growling at me or something else, I began to back away and shake my head.

"Every single damn day, I have to prepare the pack in getting to Paradise! Every single damn day, I have to battle that mad wolf, known as Charles! And every singe damn say, I have to be alone..." He finished off sadly and un-clenched his fist slowly. I listened to every word and then my heart melted at that last part. Walking up to him slowly, I placed my hand on his left shoulder again and felt him shudder.

"You aren't alone, Drake... You have your mom, dad, brother, sisters and your whole pack. And... You now have me." I smiled warmly and then felt Drake's hands slide around my waist.

"Thanks, Gypsy," He said silently, but sounded happy and then began walking towards the cave entrance. "Lets get going! I don't want to be late. Heck, imagine me being late for my wedding..." He smirked at me and then ran out.

(Break)

_"Darcia... Why do they continue to challenge me?" _An old man hissed as he sat on a large, golden throne and stroked some creature on his lap. A younger man knelt down in front of him and looked at his 'master' with a white, ghostly mask on his face. His one blue eye flashing an emotionless glare at the old man and the other eye covered by an eye-patch. The old man picked up the creature on his lap, put it on the ground and got up. He walked down the stone steps leading down his throne and stood next to Darcia.

"I don't know, my lord." He replied in a silent, emotionless voice.

_"Why don't you know, Darcia...?"_ He asked silently and placed a withering, crippled hand onto Darcia's black feathered covered head. Darcia clenched his fist and shuddered quickly as a cold feeling raced through his body. He knew what was about to happen...

_"Why don't you know, Darcia?!" _The old man repeated with anger in his voice and then Darcia felt teeth piercing his necks flesh. Then the creature from the old man's throne was sitting next to him calmly, waiting for this moment. A vicious cat-like snarl stuck Darcia's eardrum and a crunching of large bone could be heard coming from the shadow creature. It was enough to make anyone and any creature jump and run for cover. But Darcia remained calm and emotionless.

"The Paradise Wolves have pride in themselves, master... They don't know when they are beat by the Majesty Of Death... Give them time and the result will be... sweet." Darcia replied calmly and removed the old wolf's fangs from his neck slowly.

_"You're right, Darcia... We still have Cheza and they can't breech my fortress. Come, I have something for you..."_ He chuckled evilly and began walking away.

"Yes, Master Charles..."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Well I think I am finely out of the writer's blues of writers block. Yay!!! Well I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter and it will take a while for chapter 5 to un-fold. But I will try my best and hopefully it won't take that long! Please review my story. =)**

**Until then...**

**Love lady Amber**


	6. An enemy's fangs part 2

**- Chapter ****5 -**

**An enemy's fangs.**

**Part 2.**

"_Darcia… Why do they continue to challenge me?" _An old man hissed as he sat on a large, golden throne and stroked some sort of creature on his lap. A younger man knelt down in front of him and looked at his 'master' with a white, ghostly mask on his face. His one blue eye an emotionless glare at the old man and the other eye was covered by a patch. The old man picked up the creature on his lap, put it on the ground and got up. He walked down the stone steps leading down his throne and stood next to Darcia.

"I don't know, my lord." He replied in a silent, emotionless voice.

_"Why don't you know, Darcia...?" _He asked silently and placed a withering, crippled hand onto Darcia's black feathered covered head. Darcia clenched his fist and shuddered quickly as a cold feeling raced through his body. He knew what was about to happen...

_"Why don't you know, Darcia?!" _The old man repeated with anger in his voice and then Darcia felt teeth piercing his necks flesh. Then the creature from the throne was sitting next to him calmly, waiting for this moment. A vicious cat-like snarl struck Darcia's ear drum and a crunching of large bone could be heard coming from the shadow creature. It was enough to make anyone and any creature jump and run for cover. But Darcia remained emotionless.

"The Paradise Wolves have pride in themselves, master...They don't know when they are beat by the Majesty Of Death... Give them time and the result will be... sweet." Darcia replied calmly and removed the old wolf's fangs from his neck slowly.

_"You're right, Darcia... We still have Cheza and they can't breech my fortress. Come, I have something for you..." _He chuckled evilly and began walking away.

"Yes, Master Charles..." Darcia said as he got up and followed the old, grey wolf down hallways. He then followed him into a large room with, as he noted, a dinning table in the centre. Wooden, throne like chairs were assembled for guest Noble's for the evening feast and warm food had already been served. Charles went to the top section of the table, put his hand underneath the table and pressed a smell, red button. The room then went pitch black and then suddenly a radiant glow hovered above the table, slowly inching its way down. Charles smiled, or that's what it looked like, signalled Darcia to come over and then he grabbed the glass container that hovered above the table.

_"Do you know what this is, Darcia?" _He asked, excitement bubbling up inside him. Darcia nodded and placed, covered by one of his black gloves, a hand onto the glowing glass container. Inside it was a black orb like stone... Trouble was definitely boiling up.

_"Take it you fool! Become what you were!" _He hissed into Darcia's ear and watched Darcia's reaction with eagerness. He slowly moved his right hand up and reached for his eye patch. Taking it off without hesitation, his golden wolf eye gleamed at his surroundings and then it looked at the orb. Just one movement and he would be a wolf again. Like many centuries ago when all people were wolves once upon a time but then forgot what they really were and so they remained in human form and their memories were forgotten too. _Just one move... _Darcia then took off the glass containers lid and reached for the black orb...

(Break)

Another enemy of the Paradise Wolves walked slowly through her mansion's lush, brightly coloured garden. Clutching a toddler's hand, she knelt down next to a beautiful rose bush and picked a satin white rose. Handing it to the toddler, she smiled at her daughter and received a warm grin in return as the toddler took the rose from her mum. Then they strolled through the garden until a man dressed from head to toe in black leather clothes interrupted them. He knelt down and bowed his head at her.

"Good morning, Lady Jaguara. I have reciev-" He was suddenly interrupted by a wave of Lady Jaguara's left hand.

_"Do you not have any manners? Since when does a servant's tongue not greet the heir of mine?" _She questioned as she looked at him with an uptight smile. He carried on looking down and then murmured apologies.

"Err, good morning, Lady Susan." He greeted humbly to the toddler and with a satisfied grin, Lady Jaguara began walking away. "My Lady! I bring important news!" He called in a shaky voice, immediately getting up running after her. Lady Jaguara stopped and skipped like a five year old girl towards him.

_"What is it?"_ She asked, laughing pleasantly. The servant bowed his head again and gazed up at the beautiful woman and her child.

"I have received news that '_he'_ has successfully joined the Paradise Wolves a week ago... Your Majesty..." He murmured, then wore a pleased smile when Lady Jaguara smiled and held out her hand to him. He gently took it and laid a slight peck on her hand. Her smile suddenly turned to a disgusted one and she pulled her hand away from his grasp like he was a mere ant.

_"Shut your lips servant! How dare you lay them on my beauty!"_ She hissed and stormed away, taking Susan with her. But her thoughts raced from that unsettled topic. _"My pet is doing well, maybe number 42 will do a better job at flushing out those mongrels."_

(Break)

As we made our way towards the Hunting Grounds, Drake put his hand on a blown out torch, that was on the stonewall next to us, and pushed it down. Then, like what you see in most cartoons, both him and I in the next second were on the other side of the wall. This dungeon like room that we were plopped into smelt disgusting; also it was pitch dark and very dusty. My wolf eyes had no problem adjusting to the lighting, but the dust caused me to sneeze and cough coarsely. "Why are we here again?" I asked irritably, as I smacked cobwebs away from my face. I got no reply, which made me look around and then see Drake was gone. "Drake?" I asked silently, but there was still no reply. "DRAKE! Where are you?" I questioned loudly and then my eyes went wide when a torch lit itself up. "Great… This place is haunted."

"If you think that's scary, wait till you see us on our wedding day with my mother around." Drake stated shrewdly and appeared next to me. I gasped and then smacked his head. "What was that for?" Drake asked and grunted in pain as he rubbed his head.

"That was for two things… One for leaving my sight and two for claiming to marry me in the future." I snorted and then felt hands sliding around my waist. "How do you always know my soft spot?" I asked silently as I blushed and looked away from his sky blue eyes that stared at me.

"I guess it's just instinct..." He replied in a low tone, then turned my face towards his gently and cupped my chin as his face came towards mine slowly with a smile. I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly. "Drake… Don't you think you are moving too fast with this?" I asked him in a gentle tone as I resisted to carry on what Drake had started. Drake blinked twice and then nodded.

"I suppose so!" He replied in a cheerful voice, which earned a shocked glance from me and then a quick, 'cover up' smile.

"Then lets get going! We don't want to get in trouble from your dad!" I stated with a smile and then followed Drake through a door leading out of the dungeon like room. But that memory of Drake about to confess his love for me with a simple kiss flashed over and over through my mind. _And_ _I think I may have fallen in love with him…_

**Please review my lovely story! =)**


	7. An enemy's fangs part 3

**- ****C****hapter 6 **** -**

**An enemy's fangs.**

**Part 3.**

Bison grazed peacefully along the wild, dry grass that was succulent underneath its soil. Eagles and hawks flew around and perched on any tree branch, even if it was limp, in radar sight. But that was not all they were looking out for. They also plainly noticed three wolves basking in the sun's raze in the long grass.

"Where is that boy? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Louis groaned and shifted from one side to another in front of two wolves as his fur shifted in the wind's breeze.

"With all due respect, Mr. Wilde, you know this is Drake's pack now and he is in love… Cut him some slack, will ya?" Asked a chubby tan wolf that wore a black collar on his neck. Louis glared at Hige and then gathered himself up.

"I suppose you're right, Hige… But being in love is no excuse to abandon his duties as Alpha Male! I have an important duty for all three of you and it's not time to go all lovey dovey!" Louis replied coolly and looked up with an absent-minded look as he watched a hawk swoop above them in the cloudless blue sky.

"Didn't you?" A white wolf with golden eyes asked silently. Louis drew his attention to the white wolf. Hige smirked and listened carefully so he did not miss the argument that was starting.

"What did you just say, boy?" The old aged wolf asked hesitantly as he looked at the white wolf with a taken back look.

"Didn't you fall in love with Maria?" The white wolf asked in an emotionless voice and Louis was at a loss for words.

"I-I-well yes I di-" Louis stammered and then was cut off.

"Then leave him on the ground and let him run like a true wolf." The white wolf carried on in his silent voice and then turned his back on Louis. Hige's jaw dropped by this wolf's source of words and then he got up and placed one of his arms around the now human wolf.

"You said it, Kiba. Hey, hey, hey! Why isn't it the Alpha of H.H himself! And he brought his lady friend." Hige winked at us and did a childish bow as he took my hand gently. I blushed and looked down at the mysterious tan wolf. "My I have this dance?" He asked me in a charming voice and then looked up at Drake who was glaring at him. He let go of my hand, still keeping his eyes on Drake and then slapped the other mysterious wolf on the back playfully. "Don't they make a cute couple, eh?" He winked at Kiba and then did a motion with his hands like he was taking a picture. Kiba merely smiled slightly and nodded.

"Stop fooling around now, Hige. I believe introductions are in order." Drake commanded sternly as he glanced at his father who was shaking his head. Hige kept quiet and stood still next to Kiba. "Now then… You have already met Gypsy, Papa. So Gypsy this is Kiba," Drake directed to the silent white wolf. "And this is Hige." He directed towards the chubby tan wolf.

"Hey." Is all I said in a cheerful voice. But before anyone else could speak, Drake carried on speaking.

"Now, Papa, what is this meeting about?" Drake asked as he smiled warmly at his father. Louis returned the smile and stood up in a noble stance.

"I have a job for you and Kiba. I need you two to get into Darcia's Keep and rescue the Flower Maiden. Wayne can't make a perfect replica of a Flower Maiden and by that I mean after many attempts he has called it quits, so it's up to you two. Also, Charles is there…" Louis finished off with an angry snap of his fangs, then he closed his eyes and looked away from us. Drake placed a hand on the old wolf's back and patted it gently as he whispered soothing words of revenge. I just looked around with a shocked and confused look on my face. Hige just sat down and whistled nervously as he groomed himself.

"Cheza…" Kiba murmured silently and looked like he was deep in painful thoughts and sullen memories.

"Who is this Cheza?" I asked with a tilted head. "And who is Charles and Darcia?" I demanded and looked at Drake, who seemed to growl at both names.

"They are our mortal enemies! Consider yourself lucky you don't know them Hun." Drake replied and attempted to muster a meek smile at me despite his rage. Kiba looked at me with his emotionless blue eyes and Hige looked up at us all, not wanting to get involved.

"And Cheza is the Flower Maiden. She will be the one that leads us to Paradise." Kiba stated softly and as he said the word 'Paradise', my wolf ears went up in interest.

"Then count me in! I want to be one of the wolves that saves Cheza and goes to Paradise. No matter what!" I said sternly as I looked down at the ground and balled up my fists. Drake, and Kiba smiled at this and Hige wore an impressed smirk on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Count me in too! I mean three is a party and four is a night club if you get what I mean." Hige said with a slight blush but wore a determined look on his face. Drake smirked at Hige's comment and placed his arm around my shoulder. I blushed at this and nuzzled him softly. Louis just looked into the distant grasslands and kept quiet.

"Then it's settled, we set off at midnight." Kiba said and began walking off towards the Hunting Ground's exit sliding door like a typical guy with his hands in pockets. Hige nodded at us humbly and then took off after him saying "Hey, Kiba! Wait up!"

"You could mistake Hige for Kiba's long lost brother sometimes." Drake remarked as he smiled and watched the two large adult wolves go through the glass sliding door.

"You know you are putting him and Gypsy in danger." Louis stated shortly after Hige's rambling to Kiba was out of earshot. Drake turned towards his father and sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I know, Papa… But how much damage do you really think two wolves can inflict on Charles and Darcia both?" Drake questioned silently as he frowned at his father and then he looked down at me. Louis didn't answer and remained quiet.

"Mr. Wilde, I can look after myself and plus I don't mind being in danger as long as I am doing something that has a meaning to my life." I reassured him as I smiled at the old timer and closed my left eye in a goofy way. Drake and Louis remained quiet and distant. Drake seemed deep in thought while Louis just seemed plain worried about something.

"Something is not right about this, I can feel it in my _slightly _old bones."

_After a long discussion with Louis, it reached midnight and we were ready to set off on our quest (Much to Louis's disappointment) and so Drake, Hige, Kiba and I went onto the platform that takes us out of H.Q's restriction. As our paws landed on the forest's ground, Drake began to run and so we followed. Drake was at the head of the pack, followed by Kiba, then me and then bringing up the rear was Hige. As we ran of into the early morning of the forest, we didn't realize that someone was watching us from behind a dead berry bush. _

"_Go well my son." _The figure said before he went silent and left the sight.

**Like I say, please review my story! =)**


	8. Uses of another kind

**- ****Chapter ****7**** -**

**Uses of another kind.**

**Part 1.**

"Damn it all!" An old man thundered as he looked around for his stolen jeep in rage. But what were the chances of him finding it? Those chances were very unlikely to bring its finding. Ever since he had come into this damned town nothing but bad luck had struck him and all he wanted was to find _her_… He had lost _her_ heart, his jeep, his suitcase and all he had left was his old shotgun. Of course he also had the clothes on his back too. But was that enough to survive in this retched town? No, it was not enough, and soon the maggots and leaches of this dead body of a town would suck every last penny out of him until he was dry. The sand was dry like a deserts, the people were unfriendly like pure alley cats and the animals looked starved to the bone. Thieves ran amuck all over the place, the Noble's Police Force close at their heels and then there was _them… _They were here… He knew they were here… Breathing their foul, rancid breath next to him. They took _her _from him! They are the ones that took Gypsy away from him! His lovely dog that he loved every minute and he was going to get her back. He knew that those devil creatures still existed; he knew they weren't all gone and now he will hunt down every last one. "Gypsy," He muttered. "I'm coming for you girl."

He walked through the town, shoving past people as he came by. Then something caught his eye… He walked closer towards this one store, peering into its glass window to look at what his eye caught in awe. He then walked speedily towards the door and opened it. The door's bell gave a little 'ting' and then he walked inside. Birds screeched and kittens meowed. Puppies barked and mice squeaked. He then walked towards the puppies and looked down at a dog he had his eye on. "How may I help you, Sir?" A man asked cheerfully as he tapped the old man's shoulder. He was shocked by the pet storeowner's attitude and so he turned his head around to look at him with a wondering look.

"I want the dog." He replied gruffly as he leaned down by the cage and pointed at a black dog that was all bright eyed and bushy tailed. She wasn't a puppy yet she still stayed in the pet store. She didn't mind being here still, she felt at peace with all the puppies treating her like their mum. But she felt a strange urgency towards this old man. She wanted to go with him…

"Wouldn't you prefer a puppy? We got some German Shepar-"

"I want her, dammit!" The old man snapped as he rubbed the dog's head. She whimpered in affection and closed her deep blue eyes in comfort.

"Ok, I'll ring her up. Say, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" The storeowner asked as he reached down for a brown-laced lead and a metal spiky collar. The old man stopped stroking his new dog and got up. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at the storeowner with a smug grin on his face.

"Names Quent. Quent Yaiden."

"Well, Quent, happy hunting and here's a little gift for my first actual customer." He winked at Quent and tossed the lead and the collar at him. Quent caught them and put it on his new dog.

"Thanks and may we meet again. Come on, Blue." He ordered as he placed the money for Blue on the counter and walked out.

"Strange guy…" The man murmured as he watched Quent and Blue walk down the dust road…

(Break)

Drake waved a finger in the waters. For a moment he smiled as he saw my reflection there but then I slowly moved back and my reflection vanished from the bubbling brook's clear substance. Drake turned his head around, a strand of his grey hair in his eyes, and looked at us. Hige smelt the air for any signs of food he could get his paws onto and Kiba just stood there, letting things pass by without a care in the world. Or that is what it seems. I looked at Drake with a confused glance. How was testing the waters going to help us?

"The town's this way." Drake said as he closed one of his eyes and pointed to his left with a smirk on his face. I looked up and saw a flock of black birds, most probably crows or even ravens, flying south.

"They must be heading for town." I stated and felt a sudden chilly feeling spread through my body. A town meant humans and humans reminded me of Gramps…

"Lets go." Kiba said and then we began to run off towards the town. Minutes passed as we ran through the heavy wooded area and approached the town. The scents of humans filled our nostrils as well as smoke veils and the scents of cooking food. As I looked behind me, I saw Hige wink at me and I could immediately read his thoughts. Food. I wasn't that hungry, so I ignored the smells and kept my even pace.

"Were almost there, damn I can even picture those grubby humans from the last time I was here… And their smells!" Drake groaned as he waved a hand in front of his face as he plugged his nose.

"Tell me about it," Hige groaned slightly and did the same action as Drake. "My poor, sensitive nose!"

**Didn't expect Gramps to be Quent now did ya? ;) I am sorry for those who hate me for changing Blue's and Quent's story but I couldn't think of any idea of how to re-make that part when the 'wolves' or 'Nobles' destroyed Quent's hometown in my story. Any who, I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter! There are more drama's and cliff hangers waiting to be typed or told… ~Fades away~**

**Please review my story. =)**


	9. Uses of another kind part 2

**- Chapter 8**** -**

**Uses of another kind.**

**Part 2.**

That damn runt had been following him for days on end now. So irritating, yet he also felt… What would be a suitable word for it…? Maybe pity? First he saved the runt from that huge black dog and the drunken old man, and now he is allowing him to stick around? How ridiculous_… _Plus those wolves were also in town… The white one bugged him the most! Such a know it all look on his face, also that grey one. Why the hell doesn't Toboe just go with that pathetic pack and leave him in peace? But did he want him to _go_…?

In a concrete building, with no electricity or furniture, sat a younger boy and an adult man. Or that was the form they were in now. They ate their supper in silence after an argument about that girl Toboe had met earlier and made one huge mistake with. "If you want to go, then go! It's not like I care about ya." Tsume said eventually. Toboe scowled and looked up.

"Then why did you save me then? You could have pretended not to recognize me," Toboe replied silently. "It's not like I'm your friend or anything."

"You're right. You're not my friend." Tsume snarled out and took another bite out of his steak. After the argument ended, Toboe opened the door and closed it without a bang. "I'm sick of friends. Who needs em?" He asked to himself and then frowned. What had he done?

(Break)

"Oh, wait… I've been to this dome before!" I said, with a nervous chuckle and a blonde grin. Drake frowned and tisked me while Hige laughed. Kiba, of course, kept to his usual quiet self. We had been in the dome for two straight days now, but to me it felt like weeks. Months even. I laughed to myself, it sounded like I was thinking about those things known as drugs. And why was I so nervous? I had been here before… So what was wrong now? Maybe Gramps could be here…

"Cheza should be in that building," Kiba pointed at a building that towered over the town. "I can smell her."

"You can smell her, eh? All I can smell are these retched people! They should really take a bath once in a while." Hige snorted and plugged his nose.

"Shut it, Hige. We don't want to start a fight with these people." Drake ordered and then began walking towards the large building with his hands in his pockets. Kiba and I followed him and Hige groaned from where he was still standing.

"Fine, fine. Wait up, will ya?" Hige sighed as he jogged towards us with his hands in his yellow hoodie pockets. We walked up the perfectly carved stone stairs and approached the building's entrance, but just before we could get in, a security guard stopped us.

"Halt, who goes there?" A man shouted as he bounded towards us. I looked at him with an icy glare, which made him stop in his tracks and stammer like an idiot. Drake laughed at this and so did Hige.

"Is this place off-limits or something?" I asked in the sexiest tone I could muster as I smiled sweetly at the security guard. Drake gasped at this and looked from the guard to me with an angry look. Hige also looked confused, but Kiba said nothing.

"Yes it is, now err… Leave please." The guard ordered, but he couldn't hide his timid voice from me. I carried on smiling and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, we're new here. Tell me… What exactly do you people do in there?" I asked with a fake dumb as a doorknob look on my perfect face.

"Well that's where some scientists work on some flower thing. Stole it from the Noble's they did, but I think they aren't goanna get any where with their little experiment. Oh no, they will just waste valuable money on some stupid flower instead of giving the money to the needy town. Heck, my pay check is so little and I have kids to feed!" He frowned at us and scratched his head in annoyance. Hige gave me a 'this-guys-a-nutter'-and-we-should-leave-him' type of look. Drake walked up to the security guard and held out his hand to shake.

"Here's something to ease your trouble." Drake said with a kind expression on his face as he placed a role of money in the man's hands. A shocked look on the man's face quickly turned into a gleeful one as he skipped around and hugged Drake tightly.

"Oh thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

"Don't go wasting it now." Drake replied and then he stood next to me.

"I won't now, but you may go inside, there's no one on duty because I quit!" The man laughed and then went running around like a mad man, showing everyone his thick role of money. Drake's happy face soon turned into a grim one.

"He doesn't have children and he is going to spend the money on drugs," Drake said to himself thoughtfully and then began to shake his head. "Lets get going, we don't want him to come with his 'needy friends'. He chuckled and then we walked into the building. Drake walked close to my side and then when we were behind Kiba and Hige, he grabbed my waist and held it firmly which scent chills down my spine. "Trying to make me jealous, were you, dear?" He whispered into my ear with a smirk on his face. I tried to control my heartbeat and then felt goose bumps all over my body.

"Just a little." I replied with a grin as I felt his fingers touch my waist and move down slowly which made me breathe in suddenly. He carried on smirking and then his fingers stopped as he reached my shorts.

"Good job, it worked." He carried on whispering and then he cupped my cheek like he did in the dungeon room. My eyes looked into his and then I felt something in my body scream.

"Play hardball! Don't give into his seductive ways! Come on, Gypsy! Fight the urge to kiss those soft… Perfectly sculptured lips…" My conscience said softly like it was in its own dream world and then I closed my eyes irritably. "Aren't helping!" I thought back and then I could already feel Drake's sweet lips near mine.

"Eh, would you two stop playing kissy' face and hurry up already! Seesh." Hige's voice from ahead of us shouted and then brought me out of my dilemma. Drake's eyes looked into mine and then he drew back.

"Come on, let's go." He said silently and then he walked past Kiba and Hige. I followed him and avoided Kiba's knowing sapphire eyes.

"Saved by the annoying fog horn of a bell." I whispered to myself as we walked down corridors and looked for the lab.

**Please review my story if you like it so far. **

**Love Amber.**


	10. Uses of another kind, part 3

**- Chapter 9**** -**

**Uses of another kind.**

**Part 3.**

"Kiba, do you even know where you're leading us?" Hige groaned as he sat down on the cold concrete floor and folded his legs in a childish way. Kiba carried on looking around the corner of the hallway for guards and did not even bother replying to Hige's question. I pursed my lips as I suddenly got an idea, but it would be very risky and humiliating, too. Drake turned his head around to me, like he was trying to read my mind and then I turned away from his gaze.

"It looks like we're going to be here a while, he still isn't budging from his position." Kiba announced silently and then he looked at the now frowning Hige.

"Awe man! I'm hungry! Can't we just knock the guy out and be on our merry way?" Hige groaned which earned a cold glare from Drake and made him stop whining almost immediately. "Blah," Was all Hige could express at Drake's sudden unvoiced order. I smiled at this and began to shake my head which made Hige close his eyes and grin sheepishly up at me. And then like a screaming banshee, the idea rushed back into my mind.

"Hey, I have an idea, but it won't be easy," I explained as I thought for maybe a better idea. Then I felt all the male's eyes on me. "Which one of you wants to play Owner and Puppy Dog?" I grinned as I scratched the back of my head and breathed in heavily as I waited for the answer.

"Well I don't mind playing dog, what about you, Hige?" Drake asked with a determined look. I felt like I could always rely on Drake, he always seemed ready to do anything for his friends- his pack. I smiled at his perfectly sculptured face, his naturally silver hair and his irresistible lips… I didn't even hear Hige's answer, all my train of thought was on Drake and Drake alone. I only realized they were talking to me when all their eyes turned to me. I immediately felt my cheeks turn warm and my stomach clench.

"What? Sorry, my mind was on other things," I said silently and tried to cover up my still red cheeks. Drake laughed which made my whole body shiver.

"What other things?" Drake questioned smugly as he glanced at me. Hige groaned again and then lay down in a sleeping position on the floor; clearly not wanting any part in this flirt conversation.

"On Paradise," I lied and then looked down at my shoes like they were more interesting than the conversation. Drake lifted an eyebrow and then he closed his eyes.

"Well I asked what the plan was."

"You, Hige and I are going to go in our wolf form and Kiba is going to lead us towards the lab. If any guards interrupt us, Kiba can just simply say he is taking us for training duty." I instructed and then turned into my wolf form.

"But what are we going to do about leads?" Hige asked as he opened one of his amber eyes to look at me. I tilted my head slightly. It hadn't crossed my mind what we would do about leads- why would it? I had lived most of my life in the forest and Gramps only put me on a lead when I was a cub. How was I to know that in the city 'dogs' were walked with leads? I frowned and pursed my eyebrows.

"It didn't cross my mind," I simply replied. Hige slouched up and then turned towards Drake with a shocked look.

"Where's Kiba?" He asked worriedly and looked from left to right of the hallway in an odd expression. Then his eyes fixed upon an open closet door on the other side of the hallway. Then Drake and I followed his gaze and met the open door.

"There he is," Hige said, stating the obvious to us as Kiba emerged out of the closet with rope strands in his left hand. My eyes filled up with emotion as I ran to Kiba and hugged him- much to his and my shock.

"You're a genius, Kiba!" I exclaimed as I released him from my hug. His shocked eyes quickly turned to ones of happiness and his body relaxed. Drake, being the jealous type, snorted at this and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he started muttering stuff that, well, Amber couldn't type here. But Kiba ignored the sailor mouth known as Drake and then he fixed all his attention only on me.

"Thanks, Gypsy." He replied silently and then he tied the rope loosely around my neck. Breaking the rope at a certain length with his fangs, he tied one end around Drake's neck, then broke it into half and did the same act with Hige's. And then Hige's new favourite word came out of his mouth as the rope fixed around his neck.

"Blah,"

(Break)

Toboe didn't care about hiding his disguise any more. He was too hurt- not in body but in heart and it felt like the pain would never go away. But his mind was made up. He _would_see Leara again, he didn't care what Tsume said about her in their last 'chat'. He walked past humans and then walked into the alley he had always called _home_ after Granny's death. He growled to himself- he would always be alone, that's what he felt he would be destined for his whole life in this miserable city. He carried on walking through the narrow alley and then he collapsed onto some newspapers that were spread out next to a wooden crate- his _bed_. He snapped at the well known alley cat; which came to lounge next to him as a form of comfort. But Toboe wasn't in the mood for pity comfort; he wanted to prove Tsume wrong. And he _would. _Now he was in the mood for an afternoon nap… He closed his hazel eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

(Break)

We walked down the hallway- Drake, Hige and I in our true form while Kiba remained in his disguise as he held onto our leashes. We approached a man, who stood at the beginning of another hallway on duty. He looked at us for a moment and then walked up to Kiba.

"Good afternoon to ya, sunny boy. Where will you be going with these ugly beasts?" The guard questioned as he lifted an eyebrow at us. I growled silently with clenched fangs at the guard, which caused him to back up a little.

"I'm taking them to the Training Grounds, sir." He answered curtly and I could feel his grasp tighten around the ropes. The guard shifted his gaze from me to Kiba and then he nodded.

"Then I won't keep you waiting."

"Thank you." Kiba replied and then we began walking away. I could still feel the guards gaze when we were a few feet away and I felt very uneasy. I let out a long gush of air as I sign of relief, but then just as I thought everything would work out fine; the guard shouted something and came running after us. I knew he had realized that there was no Training Grounds and that we were intruders. Now the game was on…

* * *

**Not a bad chapter! I think I should bring Hubb and Cher back, but they're are going to be a little bit different. What do ya think people?**

**Well if you want to have a vote like I do, I'm giving you the chance to compose a reply on how they should be different when you're done reading this chapter! When you get to this (A.N) you should be done any way.**

**You know you wanna... ;)**

**Please review my little story.**

**_*Amber*_**

**P.S, those stars next to my name so make it look like my name is holding pompoms like a cheerleader! :0**


	11. Till death do us part

**- Chapter 10**** -**

**Till death do us part.**

**Part 1.**

"He went this way with the dogs!"

"Why did you let him pass? Damn moron!" The guard's bickering filled my ears. I was now getting extremely annoyed with them. How the hell were we going to get out of this mess? I turned my large, black head around, expecting to see red, flabby faced men, but I saw nothing but narrow corridors. The men were nowhere to be seen, but I knew they were hot on our tails. I was still running, to my disbelief, and the next thing I knew, I had bumped into Hige. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at me with an odd expression on his chubby face and then he wore a forgiving grin. I smiled back at this and then we carried on running down the white corridors. I glanced at a door far ahead that most probably leads to an unknown room and then I got an idea. I ran ahead of Hige and soon I then overtook the Casanova that I loved dearly and then the quiet white wolf.

"Follow me!" I hollered as I reached the door, hoping it was a closet big enough for all four of us to fit into. I wrapped one of my tan hands around the doorknob and flung the door open. It was small, as I observed, but it would be big enough for the time being. I looked back at the three male wolves and did a hand movement for them to follow me. Drake looked at me and then ran up to me in his charming disguise on. Even though I was blushing when he wrapped his arms around my waist-with an angelic smile on his perfectly carved face- I managed to get all three of them, including myself, into the cramped room before the guards came up the corridor. I heard the guards run up towards the door and then stop just in front of it. Their shadows spilled through the crack beneath the door and taunted my uneasy mind. Would they actually find us? I shot a panicked look at Drake, but he merely wore a careless look on his face. The latch of the door slowly moved back. They were going to find us. They were going to arrest Kiba and take us to the… What was it that Gramps called it? The pound? Whatever it was called, I knew it would be a gruesome place as goose bumps spread across my whole human body. It was either the thought of the pound that caused me to receive goose bumps or it was Drake who had put his arm around my shoulder and turned to face me which caused them. He removed a brown strand of my hair out of my eyes with his loose hand and smiled a reassuring smile at me in the darkness of the closet as I looked up at him with an unsure glance. Only then as I felt Drake's fingers touch my skin gently that I felt deep down, even netted in my heart, that everything would be alright and that no matter what happened, he would always be here for me. I smiled at this and then rested my head against his chest. It drew up and lowered again as we embraced this moment before the door would lash open upon us. Unforgiving yet punishing. I shuddered at the thought of them catching us and Drake could feel my body jolt in tension of this thought. He started stroking my hair soothingly and hummed a sweet lullaby to try to calm me down.

"It will be alright, Gypsy," He said, barely above a whisper in his sweet velvet voice as he carried on stroking my hair softly. Then I did something I never expected myself to do. I reached out towards his face and rested my hands against his smooth, sculptured face as my face drew slowly near to his. Forgetting about Hige and Kiba, he placed his fingers gently against my cheekbones as I closed my eyes and then our lips slowly lingered towards each other. Meeting his lips, we kissed passionately for the first time and ignored Hige's suppressed yelp as he watched the door slowly open. Drake caressed my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my heart felt like it was ready to leap out of my chest at any moment. As we took short breaks to breathe, Drake whispered words of love to me in his sweet, smug voice and then he gently met my lips again. Our kiss ended just as it started as the light from outside the room slip through the door's edges and then I inhaled a deep breath. Then I let out a long gush of air as the door opened more and then Drake leaned slowly towards my ear.

"You're beautiful," He whispered into my ear as if it would be the last thing he would ever say to me again and then he pressed his lips gently against mine once more before we parted. I heard someone snort from behind us, but I ignored it as I smiled beautifully at Drake, who returned it solemly. Just as the door was about to open fully, another man's voice could be heard from outside the closet and he was talking franticly.

"Darcia's here! He's here for Cheza!" The man shouted breathlessly and then chased the guards off, but he carried on standing outside the door. I held my breath in, wishing he would just leave, but he didn't budge.

"You can come out now, they're gone." He addressed us as he opened the door. He wore some kind of white business suit with a classic black tie and a blue-collar shirt. His hair was a dirty chocolate brown colour and was scuffled into a messy hairdo as I observed him closely. Drake looked at him closely with a lifted eyebrow as Hige stood next to Kiba nervously.

"Is Darcia really here for Cheza or was it just to get the guards away?" Kiba asked him as he simply didn't degrade his pride by looking at the man and so he instead looked down the corridor. The man scratched the back of his head and followed Kiba's gaze.

"Ya, he's up in the lab,"

"Thanks," Drake said with a warm smile as he took my hand and then looked at Kiba. "Let's go." He ordered and then we began running, leaving the man standing there by himself. I looked over my shoulder to look at him once more before we would probably never see each other again. He waved a goodbye with one hand and then he started shouting something at me.

"Name's Hubb! Good luck!" He shouted as he waved and then I smiled at him once just before I turned around again. "_Be careful wolves,_" Was the last thing I heard him murmur to us and then he walked away as we ran further up the corridors. As we then came ran up the solid, white stairs of stones, nearer came the glorious smell of flowers. Was this how Lunar Flowers actually smelt? I am now in love with two things… I am in love with my Casanova and the smell of _her_… I hope we aren't too late.

**Alright, here's my tenth chapter! I have a sad surprise when the chapter 11, Till Death Do us Part, part 3 comes on… I'm not goanna tell you what it is because that will ruin the cliffhanger. At least I'm giving you all a little bit of a warning, so be prepared… Don't you like my Hubb scene? I know it was so short and that is the first and maybe the last time you will ever read about him in my story. :o I also liked the kiss part and there may be more romantic scenes following on with my story. Who knew I could write like this… **

**Enough A.N's, if you like my story you know what to do, press the green button! ;)**


	12. Till death do us part, part 2

**- Chapter 11**** -**

**Till death do us part.**

**Part 2.**

_Cruelty has a human heart  
And jealousy a human face,  
Terror the human form divine,  
And secrecy the human dress._  
- A Divine Image, by William Blake

**Tsume's POV: **

I walked past the hidden jeep from under the car park that positioned itself under the huge tree that thrived on sunlight. My shoe's soles echoed across the paving as I walked steadily away, unaware of the men standing by the tree. Unknown to me, my beta of my gang sold me out to the detective with a low-slung nod and that was all the detective needed. The detective looked at the guards and that was the cue they had been waiting for. The guards ran down the concrete stairs next to the huge tree and ran towards their target. I walked under a building's shade and then, as I heard the ragging footsteps of the guards, I spun round and glared at them under the shades of my glasses. They pulled back, one man gasping, then ran at me with a threatening human snarl as I looked at them. Before they knew it, they had already fallen to the ground as I ran inhumanly passed them with incredible speed. Then I leaped towards the two men who meant me harm and pushed the detective roughly into the tree's trunk. Then, as the detective fell unconscious, I looked at the one who sold me out. As my ex beta of my gang prepared to run, I leaped up in front of him and pushed him to the ground, blade to his neck, as he yelped and spoke my name with fright.

"Tsume!"

"You sold me out," I growled at him and moved my blade closer towards his neck, making it spill a single bead of blood.

"They caught us when we tried to sneak onto the train! We couldn't just let you get away Scott free," Sedo muttered half heartedly, which caused me to smirk sourly.

"You damn humans," I chuckled and then removed my blade from his neck as the guards returned with guns in their hands. I ran across the cement paving and then leaped building to building in my escape, surprisingly to the men below me. As I landed on a building's rooftop in a crouch, I looked down at Sedo, who held himself up with his hands against the cement and was wide eyed with shock, and then the startled guards once more before I started running away on the building's rooftops. Only one thought kept racing through my mind… What _would_ I do _now?_

(Break)

"I have a better smell than you, Kiba, and I'm telling you I can't smell her!"

"Shut it, Hige! Kiba knows what he's doing," Drake snapped as he placed two fingers on his nose and rubbed it to calm himself down or just to show he was getting frustrated with the annoying pack member.

"Enough you two, we shouldn't be arguing," I soothed as Kiba climbed up the ventilation. We would never find Cheza if we kept on arguing. It was _stupid _and _pointless_. And, quite frankly, it was annoying me. I watched Drake as he allowed Hige to climb onto his shoulders to reach the ventilation entrance and then I rolled my eyes as Drake looked at me with confused look as to why I wasn't on his shoulders yet.

"I can get up there myself, don't worry about me." I told him as I walked over to where he crouched. Drake got up and stood out of my way as I leaped up towards the vents. I positioned my body perfectly and slid through the entrance, just for my feet to meet Hige's head. My lips curled into an embarrassed smile as Hige rubbed his kicked head and looked at me like he was an injured puppy.

"Sorry," I muttered politely as I winked at him and moved out of the way so Drake could get up. Drake leaped up from wall to wall with such agility and flexibility, I gasped in awe as I watched his body act to the moves with such grace when he pulled into the vent. He winked at me and then called to Kiba.

"Let's get moving. We don't have much time!" We then began crawling in our wolf forms on our bellies towards the exit of this cold and smelly place. Drake, being behind me, gave me a flustered, uncomfortable feeling deep down in my body and I felt his eyes always on me. Sure he had nowhere else to look but me and maybe I was just being paranoid, too. I clenched my fangs at these thoughts and then closed my eyes in annoyance. Drake was not like that. He would never disrespect my body. _He_ just wouldn't. I pushed my thoughts of Drake looking at me away and focused on the sun's light from outside that crept through the holes of the vent further on. It was already late afternoon.

"What do you suppose we do with Cheza once we rescue her?" Hige asked curtly, shattering the silence. Drake sighed from behind me and kept quiet. That thought hadn't crossed his mind, as it seemed. I turned my head around and looked at him with my eyebrows knitted together and then I looked back as I snorted.

"You mean to tell me you guys don't even have a plan?" I scoffed in disbelief and then I felt a growl vibrate in my chest. "Are you telling me this is just a waste of time?"

"Ya, Drake! And plus, didn't Louis say Cheza was in Darcia's Keep? Why's she here?" Hige backed me up in an astonished tone as he suddenly stopped and looked at Drake and I. I wanted to be annoyed with Hige for butting in, but it seemed quite pointless really. Drake is the alpha and yet he hasn't thought of a proper plan… _This day started out great and it keeps getting worse._

"You could say that my father knew this was bound to happen," Drake replied in a casual voice and then I sighed at his answer, it just didn't make sense to me. "And, my dear, when did I _say _I didn't have a plan?"

"Oh? What _is_ your plan then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at Drake, but just as his mouth opened, another voice answered for him.

"She's going to lead us to Paradise," Kiba told me in a quiet voice as the afternoon's light crept through the vent's cracks onto his white fur. I turned my head towards him and looked at him with a confused motion on my face.

"Pardon?"

"We're going to rescue Cheza and she's going to lead us to Paradise, Gypsy, now drop it." Drake said wretchedly as he looked away. I felt horrible for doubting Drake and I knew he sensed that I doubted him… It felt like a cloud of dark despondency that emanated from my very soul just because I didn't trust my love and now he was sulking. Oh dear… Finely after a silence that lasted minutes… maybe hours, I'm not sure, Drake spoke up in a soft, calm tone.

"Let's get moving,"

We crawled at a normal pace towards the exit and then reached it in no time. Although Hige fell down with a large 'thud' he wasn't harmed, but his brain seemed damaged. Or was he always like this? Brain damaged? I didn't know, so I merely grinned as I leaped down next to him and helped him up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Drake jump down and then look up, his eyes hard with an unfriendly emotion, followed by Kiba and Hige. I followed their gaze and then a gasp escaped my human lips. A creature that was neither human nor wolf walked across the metal railing before us as he held a gorgeous girl in his arms. A sweet smelling essence whiffed off her body, as she lay there in his arms, seemingly unconscious. His one eye stared down at as, the other hidden under a ghostly mask and then he murmured to us.

"Wolves," The mysterious figure muttered as he looked down at us. Hige and I gasped at the figure as Kiba and Drake glared coldly up at him. "You have my gratitude for it was you who awoke her."

"Shut it, Darcia! We're not playing. Hand over Cheza!" Drake spat and snapped his fangs. So this guy is the one who seemingly 'hurt' Louis and his family? And this was the Flower Maiden? I don't want her to go and she won't. I then felt my mouth twisted into an angry snarl at Darcia.

"The Flower Maiden is mine now," He chuckled, but it lacked any humor and then he vanished into a beam of light as his last words echoed through my head. _"We'll meet in Paradise… If we meet again, that is."_

**Ooohhh, drama! Looovee it! :p**

**So I'm taking some scenes from the true Wolf's Rain and I'm sure most of you have noticed that I jumbled in scenes from episode 2 and episode 3, I intended that, so don't worry. ;) Now I'm also sure you noticed the Darcia meets the wolves is in the afternoon, I intended that too. So when they find Toboe, it will take place in the afternoon and Tsume in the evening. Just please bare with me everyone.**

**And now onto my favorite part. Reviews! Yay! Please press the little green button and review my story! Remember flames will be laughed at. ;)**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top?! :D Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I get 15 reviews. Not much to ask for, now is it? ;)**

**_*Amber*_**


End file.
